


Shea Belladonna:  Medium Amateur

by Lt_Itzalova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Endosoma, Full-Tour, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: After a ritual gone horribly right Shea wakes up to find her sibling quite thoroughly inside of her and a long day of work ahead of her dealing with the fact.





	Shea Belladonna:  Medium Amateur

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 3.22.19: Added more digestive noises and belching.

The timing was meticulous, the spell circle immaculately drawn out, better than the sorcerers and mediums before her could have managed, the offering fresh and good, the body paint carefully applied and yet why oh why wasn’t it working? Shea knelt on a slab of cardboard decorated in arcane markings and candles that gave off the only light in the room. She’d been at it for ten minutes now and yet her ritual was going nowhere. She drew a deep breath and stretched her arms out, revealing her nearly bare figure and ink markings swirling all over her body, unevenly applied before she spoke out again.

“Akiru ĉi tie la sak-azenon, demonoj!” she waited. Nothing. She grumbled and spoke again, taking some liberties. “Spirits from the realm beyond, I humbly IMPLORE yourselves, if you are present tonight, give me a sign!” Her hairs stood up as she heard shuffling, turning her head over to look behind herself but her shoulders dropped and her arms went limp to see it was simply her Furfrou, sniffing at the spell circle she drew and then meeting her gaze with an irritated look. It didn’t much like being kept up but if the ritual wasn’t conducted at midnight sharp the grimoire she’d bought said it wouldn’t work! Dejected, she stood up and began cleaning up from her ritual as her pet watched.

“Well, maybe the spirits just need a little more time to arrive, yeah. I can put some pillows out in the hall tomorrow and you sleep there while I do that.” her Furfrou grunted and sneezed, blowing the hair in front of its eyes out of the way to scowl at her. “Alright, we’ll...take a nap or something beforehand. I’m pretty beat too, really.” she looked over herself: clad in only lacy black underwear and some wispy arcane symbols she’d actually just applied with marker. She whined, gripping her middle: her fingers easily finding purchase with the outwards jutting jelly roll of softness that bore some decidedly less distinct markings.

“Liath, you don’t think maybe it didn’t work due to me being a...how you say, not so ideal canvas for the markings of the spirit’s host body, do you?” she dropped her gut, making it bounce as she crawled into her bed, tossing a thin sheet over herself as her long-furred companion hopped on with her and nestled up next to the softness of her middle.

As the familiar light of the sun bore down on Shea’s face she gradually stirred awake, eyes tightly shut. While preferring to keep asleep until later into the afternoon the light, and more importantly, a case of indigestion usually reserved for the morning after a mukbang stream was demanding her attention. “Huuuorrrph-Aw, damn it, I was certain I closed the blinds last night…” she muttered. She heard a sound by her stomach as she shuffled to her feet, stumbling around her messy room with tightly shut eyes. She was quickly stopped by the familiar sound of scratching from the outside of her bedroom door, which she was quick to answer. 

“Liath? HRRARRRP’d you get into the hall?” she shuffled over and opened the door, relenting on her attempts to get more sleep to make sure she was seeing right. Indeed, somehow despite being sure she’d curled up in bed with her Furfrou it’d ended up locked out of the room by the morning after and was right there looking back up at her. Far more noteworthy was the thing breaking their line of sight to one another: her middle.

Shea always considered herself “Egregiously, excessively gifted in the departments of scale and mass”, the swollen middle she bore now was rounded out enough to rival her chest, and with a bit of prodding, seemed to be quite a bit more firm in spots, even for someone as used to her feasts directly equating to stiff gas pockets. Even more shocking was the way it jostled, seemingly on its own. Shea shrieked, stumbling and falling back onto her bed, her gut moaning in discomfort, and yet the way it shook her so deeply it hardly seemed to be her organs making such noises.

She took some deep breaths, tipped her head to the side to belch out some more of the displaced gases and looked at her stomach again, shifting and squirming as she investigated it from several angles; she could swear she could see subtle movements coming from it time and again. “Hhhhrbbghlll-h-hhghrbhgllll…” She leaned in closer, putting more pressure on her middle as it seemed to grunt and bubble more distinctly. It was almost like it was making noise in some kind of deliberate pattern, yet she couldn’t feel anything in her stomach besides the vibrations and, well, a lot of weight. She turned her head and held her breath, tilting her head towards her abdomen.

“It’s about time you woke up, what time is it out there?!” Shea jumped up as the sound of a clear voice. Not only that, but it sounded distinct, the ever-so-familiar voice of her sister Kait! She shook her head. Her gut felt so weighty and the sound of her sibling was coming from in there, it would’ve meant... 

Shea broke her dreary demeanor, squealing in delight as she hefted her engorged middle, feeling vibrations from within and the dulled shouting that was unmistakably Kaitlyn. “What are you so worked up over!? If this ruins my nightgown I’m gonna do everything in my power to give you the worst indigestion you’ve ever had!” Shea ran a hand over her distended middle, covering her mouth with a hand as she laughed. “Y-yOUURHAHPPP wouldn’t understand, dear sister. It finally worked, though! I’ve made myself a host for a spirit! Even if it was only for a short night while I was at my least conscious, it must have worked! I was possessed true by an otherworldly entity and it drove me to consume my own flesh and blood, something only a demon would do, surely!”

“Or you were sleepwalking, like you do when you don’t go to bed on time…” Kait grumbled, only to be drowned out by her sister cackling, staring at the smudged marker left on her hands, beginning to get wrapped up in her theatrics. “Oh, and this is just a start. I’ll become a true medium! Soon I’ll have all the demons in the Goetia at my call! A-and then I don’t know what I’ll do with such power, oh but I see it, how I see it, those infinite possibilities! W-why if I wanted to I could-” Shea gagged and doubled-over, a sharp pain hitting her as her middle wobbled. “You’d better hope your new friends are gonna help you handle all the chores I had to do today and can’t now that I’m stuck in here!” her sibling barked.

Shea’s face went white, much less from the pain than the prospect of having to do housework and proper adulting. Her tone was quick to change as she righted herself with a tittering, nervous laugh. “Oh, I wasn’t intending to keep you in there! I just, uh, h-here, grab my hand!” she shuddered, opening wide as she strained to push her arm down her throat. Even with her gag reflex long gone she could barely cram her arm past the elbow before it got stuck: not flexible enough to reach any deeper, and clearly not deep enough as she withdrew her arm only to find it slimy with internal juices and with last night’s magical sigils faded and smeared.

“Okay, maybe if I find a big enough rope, Kait, we could, uh…” “Look, can it, you made this bed, you’ve gotta sleep in it. Unless we’re cutting you open we need to think of another way out.” Shea began to shake, as metal as full abdominal stitching was she wasn’t ready to explain this little situation to a stranger, or, hell, talk to a stranger under any circumstances at all! “Well, m-maybe in eight to ten hours I could just, uh, how to say…” Shea trailed off, staring down at her middle while pressing her fingertips together. “What? Oh definitely not happening! That’s...ugh, you’re so gross!” her sibling protested, only serving to further Shea’s panic, easily conveyed to the internal passenger that was able to hear her heartbeat. “I can uh, handle everything, take care of the whole house and our Pokemon! No complaining at all! It’ll be like a vacation for you!” she pleaded, the only sound coming from her gut could’ve as easily been a sigh of resignation as it might’ve been that of chaff filling her intestines.

“DUST HALLWAY FIXTURES” “SCRUB BATHROOM FLOOR” “MOVE POKEMON FOOD FROM GARAGE TO PET CLOSET” … Shea bit her lip as she stared at her phone, hunched over at the kitchen table. The list of chores she’d promised to take care of came in form of a list of texts from her sibling, seeing them written out clearly and boldly had her filling with dread, eyes sunken in, jostling with each mobile message ping as if it were a blow delivered to her body. “Hrrrk-Hrrrrghhhbllb” her guts seemed to react in sync with her own panic, clenching and tightening over Kait much to the girl’s annoyance. “How can there be so much? I’m gonna have you out of there by the end of the day, I promise!” Shea pleaded down to her belly, if only for an excuse to stop looking at her phone for a minute.

“That’s what I do in a day, Shea. Did you think all of this just got done on its own?” Kait had to raise her voice to be heard clearly but she was already beginning to sound more collected, her burning anger subdued into a palpable contempt. Shea squirmed, feeling her sister shifting her legs, tiny form pressing against her intestinal lining to form firm points of tension near her navel. “Ughhhh, I… I mean I dunno, I thought maybe your Pokemon, or uh...I never thought about it, okay?” Shea whined, slumping forward in defeat. She rest her chin on the table counter and dully gazed over her upcoming trials laid out for her, her heaving chest pressing down to meet her middle and midsection sounding off a low drone as if vocalizing with her.

Starting at what seemed like one of the easiest tasks on the list Shea set to trying to wash dishes, glad to be working a task that required only a few steps to get to the sink and what she figured would be little physical activity. The frilly white apron around her waist tried its damndest to cover all of Shea’s pronounced middle but couldn’t even be tied in the back. Set to just try and get the job done as fast as possible she set to work. Or at least she tried: leaning forward led to a split second of confusion as her arm came up short of reaching the sink handle.

Having grown up to be the kind of girl who didn’t get along with small doorways the idea of coming up short like this was enough of a shock she was slow to register the abdominal bulge preventing her from leaning as far as she needed, in fact she tried a few times until a low “Bhhhruuooorp” escaped her lips and tipped her off. “Tch, Katie, that footstool you use to reach the counter, where is it?” she grumbled at the indignation. “It’s uh- wait uh, you don’t think our combined weight will break it, do you?” the voice from her belly replied.

Soon enough, though, Shea was poised to finally get some work done, though she wasn’t happy about it. Even with the added boost she had to hunch forward, which also wouldn’t be such an issue if she didn’t have a solid mass making it hard to do that, one that complained and kicked back if she did it too quickly. “How do we have so many dishes between just the two of us?” Shea whined, her back was getting tired from bending over and her hands all gross and waterlogged, this was no job for a medium of the underworld! “How can you eat like you do and not know the answer to that?” her sister shot back.

A few minutes later and Shea was slumped against the fridge, looking over her to-do list. Any sense of accomplishment of having gotten a task done was quickly snuffed by the knowledge of just how much work awaited her, and not even the kind of existential snuffing she enjoyed! She was so very above this work but the thought about speaking out against it now just brought the thought of her sister’s rage and violent threats to mind, the mental images conjured were plenty to spur her back into action as she shuffled off.

Kaitlyn’s Furfrou, Dub, was a well-trained and steady-tempered creature, that is, when Kaitlyn was around. He was due for grooming and clearly wasn’t keen on the idea of Shea’s hands anywhere near him. What started as a simple attempt to pick up and carry off the Pokemon to touch up the edges on his lovingly maintained faux top hat and fur coat, becoming a black and green blur when it meant evading Shea. The two had since broken into a full-on chase around the house, though one that quickly lost pace as Shea took seconds to become winded and Dub only had to keep a brisk trot to keep out of her reach.

“Hhhhhh, h-how’s he so fast? Liath doesn’t even notice me sneaking up on him from the front!” she wheezed, bracing against a doorway to catch her breath and wipe off some sweat. The FurFrou cocked its head over its shoulder and wagged its tail, mocking the girl. “How often do you train him and trim the fur covering his eyes, Shea?” “You have to do that?!” her sister sighed, Shea could feel her shifting in her gut, the sudden disruption getting a growl out of her stomach. “Open your mouth, Shea.” without questioning she obeyed.

Shea jumped in shock as a shrill whistle came up from her throat, the sound making Dub turn and sit down, facing the girl. “Heyyy, Dub, darling, it’s meee.” Kaitlyn’s delicately sweet voice came up through Shea’s mouth, making her feel the vibrations in her throat. It sounded of her signature sweetness even set to the backdrop of Shea’s guts churning softly in the background. She took a few steps forward, seeing the confused Pokemon as it cocked its head, investigating her bulging abdomen. “Yeah, I’m stuck for a bit but I promise my sister’s gonna take care of you, Dub. Behave for me and I’ll see you soon, okay?” Shea was shaking at this point, the whole situation enough to make her wish death on herself but it seemed to be working. Dub snorted and stood back up, making his way towards the living room and checking to see if Shea was following.

Finally situated the two faced plenty more hurdles, neither Shea nor Dub particularly happy to be so close. Sitting cross-legged on the floor Shea would’ve held the Furfrou in her lap to groom him, if she had any lap space at all left. After much picking up and repositioning the increasingly agitated Pokemon she gave in and placed him straddling her belly. “A-alright, just stay like that a-and we can make this quick, okay?” her voice wavered, unable to tell if she needed to be firm or gentle to earn Dub’s cooperation. She parted her lips slightly, the pressure on her stomach enough to loose a stream of gas from the chamber Kait was being kept in.

She started off carefully, she’d groomed her own Furfrou enough to know how to brush one without being too rough but having to balance Dub on the apex of her gut while moving her arms meant careful and meticulous action, her stomach’s constant groaning and churning might not have made her move too much but earned growls and squeezes from the moody pet as it had to feel every shift and vibration. Every time she shifted it’d risk sliding the center of her balance over and make him dip in the opposite direction. The simple task dragged on for what Shea was certain was hours, until she checked her phone to see ten minutes had passed, that was, taking that as a sign to move on.

Her shaking hands slowly approached Dub, though she froze up as he shot a glare at her, certain now that she was dealing with a fearsome hellhound and certainly not the brother of the delicate and patient Liath she owned. “Everything alright, Shea? It’s like trimming a hedge, you can already see what shape it’s supposed to be so just clip off the bits sticking out.” Kaitlyn called out from her GI prison, the sound of her voice just making her pet growl at Shea. She squeaked, cut off by a sudden belch, but pressed on by the demands of her sister.

Slowly her hand approached, she almost couldn’t look but when she did close her eyes she could only see the hell her sister would put her through for ruining Dub’s coat. With one hand on the other to steady it she squeezed her fingers together, the sound of metal cutting hair like nails on a chalkboard to her. “Hey, uh, Shea, sis? You okay?” her sister cut in. “Your heartbeat’s going crazy and it’s getting, r-real cramped in here!”Shea only now realized the low, burbling of her intestinal percolation was her gut getting uneasily cramped from her own nervousness. “Oh uh, um, y-yeah, totally fine!” she shouted back at her gut.

Her free hand pressed down on Dub’s back, holding him in place as she began to work again, this time faster, fueled by a desire to not crush her sister in her stomach that overrode her fear. She didn’t know the first thing about fine grooming, her own underarm shaving habits were more up to stream donations and votes but she was willing to pioneer the “Trim This Stupid Animal Well Enough to Be Done Before My Sister Kicks Me in the Kidney While Right Next to Them” school, working with a feverish efficiency that left Dub no time to try and intimidate her. It might’ve been the first time Shea approached something with real enthusiasm and energy in years without it involving eating, the way she worked from front to tail, both sides and unceremoniously dropping the Pokemon on their feet.

“Ehahaha, alright, all done, how you feeling in there, sis?” She asked, using the free space to bend forward and clutch her sister through her intestinal lining. “If you could just stop squeezing so tight, yeah!” Shea sighed at the sound of Kait suffering nothing more than agitation so far. Shea rolled to her side, pushing off of the ground with one hand, something she’d practiced many times before with an equally heavy gut. “Alright, next up I-” Shea locked up in place, her hands going to her lower back. Having to heft around so much frontal weight and hold the poses she had been was doing a number on her lower back muscles. “M-maybe take a s-short break?” She knew what the silence from her stomach meant. “Pleaaaaaaaaase?” “Fine, fine, just remember you’re not done!” Kait relented.

The fifteen minutes she was allotted was both time and fuel for her to open channels in multiple chat apps, whining to anonymous strangers and ‘fans’ about how hard she was working and how her sister was just sooooo mean. The hush of the two girls sitting in their truce ground, tapping away at screens was set to the low gurgling and roiling of Shea’s stomach, the activity of having to balance a small animal on her gut and shift it around having stirred up the girl’s insides quite a bit. Sprawled out onto their couch, her neck and ankles on the armrests due to her height, she could feel the modest weight of Kait’s body intimately now thanks to the moment of calm stillness. 

“So, sis, how do you handle all of this every day?” she asked, even while ousting her sister online. She could tell Kait was shifting into a reclined position none too different from her own. There was a momentary silence, or maybe it was Kait trying to work out a speaking volume not drowned out by her gassy sibling. “How? I guess I usually just figure someone’s got to do it or the whole house will end up like your room. Or, well, maybe I figure one day you’ll notice and appreciate all the work that goes into it and it’ll make you grow as a person.”

Shea tipped her head back, ruminating on those words for a moment before jerking upright. “You’re just trying to HHURRAP-foist another one of your moral platitudes onto me so I’ll go get a part time job or something, aren’t you!?” she prodded roughly into her gut, hoping she’d be able to make Kait feel it. “Oh pshh, I’d given up on that years ago, I just wish you’d at least learn to be a little more subtle about selling your underwear online, honey.” Kait didn’t need to wait and see if revealing she’d known that had any punch to it, the sudden lurch in her gut muscles made it clear enough that Shea was sitting, slack-jawed and sweaty with no rebuttal.

In interest of getting off of the topic at hand and getting a step closer to being able to retreat to the safety of her room Shea set out to her next task. Yet another one that involved standing: dusting. Years of avoiding going out over allergies rushed to her mind as she began dusting the living room. In truth, there was hardly any to remove with how carefully Kait maintained the place. That is save for the high spaces, she opened her mouth, wanting to tout the small point of leverage she’d just gotten over her sister only for her to realize what she was doing too late.

Shea doubled over, sneezing with force that gave her a head rush. “Hey! E-everything okay up there!?” Kait called, suddenly with knees to her chest within the cramped confines as her sister continued her sneezing fit and shivered. “Hwuh? Y-yeh, I’m fine.” she shook her head, shakily standing upright again. “Why didn’t you dust these top shelves? They’re filthy!” she felt a little better getting to take her chance to berate her sibling. Through the steady gurgling her stomach was doing as it tried to recover from being roughly jostled Kait shot back “Whenever I ask the tallest person in the house to help they say they’ll ‘get to it’, sorry for being born five foot nothing.” Shea sucked in her gut, eyes wide and opted to just quietly get back to work.

In honesty, it was fairly easy going as long as she had the sense to not repeat her previous mistake. With Kait happy and quiet that there were no disturbances she was able to proceed quite easily, getting into a rhythm even as she worked through the house. As she wandered her mind did the same. She made this look good! She could sell this! She snapped a few selfies for later use, sure to impress her fans. Once she was done with today she’d have to get a headdress, maybe a full french maid uniform if the fans were into it! Now that they knew she was great at cleaning it’d be quick and easy, the photosets, the role play videos she could do, oh they’d just eat it up, no doubt!

Though her large figure and heavy gut made it hard to call “dancing” Shea moved lighter on her feet, flitting from spot to spot, the occasional twirl in her movement. Her gut followed her one step behind in her dance, the dull groan increasing in volume like an escalating threat, but one that wasn’t fulfilled. That is, until she caught her leg on an extension cable, tangling her leg in it and making her flights of fancy and herself come crashing down. She reached out to catch herself but stopped before her half-extended arms could touch ground. The muffled noises she could hear coming up from her stomach mixed with her intestines groaning clued her in quick as to why, though. “Shea Titania Belladonna, y-you blithering fool of a-HHURAAAARRRHHHHHHHHHHP” Kait’s tantrum was entirely silenced under the sound of a gas bubble coming up through Shea’s esophagus, deflating her stomach and her sister’s insult at once. “I-I, that was disgusting! Do you even know what you’re in for when I get out?!”

This all was big talk for someone with less potency than Shea’s own gas, she figured. In fact, Shea wasn’t just a blithering fool of a girl, she was an internet idol, a font of darkness, a really hot maid! She shifted forward, elbows on the ground and hands holding up her chin. “When you do, sister.” she didn’t have to take this, she’d enveloped Kait entirely in a darkness totally literal with nothing but her own body, after all. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her legs up, letting her weight settle onto Kait further. “Which doesn’t seem quite yet-Bhhraarrrhp.” she grimaced down at her captive, letting them both feel the way her tittering laugh shook her form. “Wha, hey what are you on about?!” Kait tried to shout back but had trouble mustering the usual fire and vitriol she used to keep her sister in check.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe a bit of…” Shea rolled her eyes, lifting her elbows slowly so as to put the entirety of her mass onto her sister through her gut, another low, rumbling belch sounding off as air was squeezed from Shea’s stomach. “Whoah whoah, hold on! Fine! Alright! I’ll look the other way!” Shea could feel Kait shifting from trying to straighten out her body and hold up the ceiling collapsing onto her to slowly being forced lower and lower onto her own belly. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! Y-you can choose dinner tonight!” A light went off in Shea’s brain. Even if Kait was a pain and it felt so good to get back at her she was still her main source of meals...and sister, slowly relenting and getting herself back upright. 

With a few moments of silence as her sister recovered from shock Shea decided to check her list, eyes lighting up as she realized there was only one task expected of her. And if she hurried she could eat and still make her evening stream to her viewers! She could talk all about the day and ham it up and get donations without having to do anything but lie down and digest, the best kind of stream! She didn’t even care about the nature of the work if it meant she’d finally be finished. She hurried off to her chance to be done.

Moments later Shea was regretting all she’d said to herself along the lines of “How bad could it be?” on her hands and knees, scrubbing tiles? This surely had to be the absolute worst kind of work she could be forced to endure. If she did her stream half naked like usual they’d make jokes about her scuffed up knees! If she didn’t they’d be upset and suspicious she was covered up! She worked the brushroughly, eager to get finished and out of the bathroom as soon as possible. Her rapid motion meant her top quaking and stomach bouncing to the sound of deep, low distress, so deep even it was unlike anything prior today. 

Still, her mind hardly registered the whole day behind her when she could focus on this, and oh, the indignation! She scrubbed harder, face a little red and stomach bubbling with what she at least figured was anger. She already had power over Kait for once, she should just exercise it! Making her work like… like a girl from some fairy tale book while her sister got a private room to sit in all day doing nothing! It was enough to make her… enough to make her-

It was enough to make her lose her grip on the scouring brush and drop herself onto her gut once more. “BHHHRUUUUAAAARRRRHHHP!” She braced for soreness on her poor gut, however, this time the dull pain was a distant second to the feeling of mass being shunted across organs. She’d just belched out all the air in her system at last! She couldn’t even hear Kait but she could feel her! Shea propped herself up quickly, her insides practically shouting at her, or it could just as well be what she could still hear of Kaitlyn as the poor girl was tugged through her guts. Shea shakily got to her feet, one hand on her gut, the other between her wide cheeks. “O-oh this one might be big enough to hurt...I should’ve set up a camera!” she thought aloud as she shuffled to the toilet and hiked up her dress. 

Shea was plenty versed in the act of dislodging especially large items from her bowels but something live was totally new to her! Sweat beaded across her red face as she wasted no time in grabbing her knees and baring down. “Guess if I w-waited much longer this’d have torn me in half, right?” she asked aloud, a wry grin on her face as the digestive sounds dropped in pitch and location. Her eyes widened as she clenched some of the most meticulously trained and exercised muscles in her system to ease a ninety pound girl through her body. Her belly began deflating and her legs spreading as she felt things rubbing up against her pelvic floor.

Dropping lower Shea managed to shift her grasp to her ankles and put even more pressure onto her stomach, panting as she strained with all of the force in her body. She felt her lowermost spchinters opening up, straining and stretching around the mass of Kait’s still struggling body, her own face going white from the exhaustion. She shouldn’t have to do this after a day of backbreaking labor! She squeezed her knees in against her gut, feeling her rectum bloat with her own sister’s head. Her guts were sore already, they’d been stuffed and overtaxed all day and now the lowermost portions were straining around the fourth largest thing that’d been inside them!

The difficulty of maintaining constant pressure was too much to maintain and Shea was forced to take a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes shot open as she felt Kait’s body slipping back in, tugged back into her belly. Not wanting to lose progress Shea let out a low, undignified and whining grunt as she clenched and attempted once more, her guts stretching to accommodate, then her rectum and finally her anus beginning to crown, bulge and slide back over the drenched and traumatized girl. Shea couldn’t quite sigh but was relieved as the sound of her sister gasping and screaming came to her ears.

This was quickly followed with a nervous shock that made her clench in ways Kait could feel right around her neck. “What the hell are you doing?” she shrieked, her struggles for freedom momentarily stopping. “I’m letting you out!” Shea shot back, not understanding the issue. “Yeah okay but why are you doing it into a toilet of all things?! That’s not what you were supposed to do!” the sounds of anger had just a hint of fearful desperation, of course this would frighten a girly-girl like Kait to death. Shea was so busy clenching her guts she didn’t realize the leg up she’d just been given over her sister.

Even though she was shaking and sweating Shea still had it in her to antagonize her sister, even if her lilting voice’s taunts had to contend with the straining it took to keep Kait in place and not sliding out or in any further. “Well, I guess just lemme pull up my panties, get you back inside me and maybe I’ll think about doing it later. Now that you’re down there nothing’s stopping me from eating proper and someone’s had me technically working all day on an empty stomach.” she grinned, even with her hair covering her pale, drenched face, but the feeling of her sister writhing in the intestinal chokehold she had established was well worth it. “Maybe? Maybe!? Are you out of your fucking mind!?” Even despite her sister’s helplessness Kait was beginning to frighten Shea and break her teasing facade.

“Do it now!-” “O-okay okay! Lemme just hike my dress up!” Shea stammered, having totally lost the war of wills and was now on her feet, awkwardly waddling with her own sister’s face angrily peering out from between her cheeks. “Geez, unclench a little, sis!” Kait shouted, still feeling rectal muscle clamping on her throat. “I could uh, s-say the same yanno!” she didn’t give Kait time to respond, turning on a heel and seating herself over the edge of the bathtub. 

Once again Shea began focusing on opening up and emptying out. The head was, unfortunately, the easy part. Once again her voice went low and guttural as she strained and clenched down. She swallowed hard and sucked in air, teeth clenched and eyes rolled back as she crossed her legs under her finally diminished gut. Kait kept silent now, jerking her shoulders at times as she felt the squeeze of muscle action all around her, unable to fully tell if she was going in or out or just being clamped down on and crushed.

Still, thanks to her tiny body she began to feel herself sliding out, something she tried not to think about as pockets of air in Shea’s guts began bubbling up in the spare space and the shameful noises of something escaping her colon finally rang out in the bathroom along with the girl’s bestial grunting. As Kait’s arms writhed free she couldn’t use them to pry herself out, she had to cover her face as the scene made her think of some beast giving birth with the laborious slowness, noise and the fact that she was absolutely drenched.

With a shrill shriek and unceremonious thump the girl was finally out, Shea slouched over and sucking in unsteady, ragged breaths. Kait didn’t look up for fear of having to see what she’d just come out of. “Hhooooough, I think if I take a dump bigger than that I might actually die.” she cackled to herself as Kait struggled to keep her mouth shut. Wobbling, Shea got to her feet and redressed, turning to face her sister. “Yanno a lot of guys would’ve payed me food for a month to see that. To be it? I can hardly imagine w-”

“Get out get out getoutgetouuuuuuut!” Kait screamed, exhausted with her sister in body, mind and spirit. Her little outburst was enough to get Shea limping away though, looking back at her sister through the doorway. She was sweaty, pale, even more disheveled than usual but in a way it was as Shea as Shea could look. “Just...gimme an hour to clean up, okay?” Kait scowled at the smirk coming to her sister’s face. “The hell are you smiling about?” she added. “Remember what you said? About me buying dinner?” Kait looked at her sister like she was a Dodrio. “Let’s just say that was only the second biggest dump I’m gonna take today.” She flashed a tooth-baring grin to shame a Gengar as she closed the door on her still-gawking sister.


End file.
